


Tongue

by 1JettaPug, TanookiRoxx



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Drama, French Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Reminiscing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/pseuds/TanookiRoxx
Summary: Gene puts his abnormally long tongue to good use for Paul.
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tongue

Gene’s ego had taken a brutal hit. Even though Paul passive aggressively claimed it didn’t bother him, in reality, it actually did. Gene was distraught over the lack of pleasure he brought Paul in the bedroom.

He could never last long enough to fully satisfy Paul, always finishing before the starchild came close. It was damn near impossible to stop himself from an orgasm that hit like a freight train. To make matters worse, once he came, he had trouble getting and staying hard for a second attempt. Blowjobs were even a challenge, especially since the love gun was more like a love rifle! It didn't help that Gene had the world’s worst gag reflex. He could never take it in any more than slightly past the tip into his mouth before he felt the urge to vomit. He could give good handjobs though! Of course, over time, Paul was becoming unsatisfied with those too.

Gene had come home early from a business meeting. He decided to cut it short for two reasons: one, the deal wasn’t going to happen and two, Paul.

He felt guilty with how he left things with the younger man earlier that morning. They had argued over Gene’s inability to fully satisfy Paul. Gene claimed Paul was being unreasonable. He never heard any complaints from the groupies! They were always complacent afterwards, therefore Paul was the problem. Paul claimed Gene didn’t truly love him, arguing he spent way more time and energy into pleasing the groupies than him! It was the same song and dance. Gene assured Paul that he did love him, like always. Paul wouldn’t believe him, breaking down into tears. After several minutes of this redundant soap opera, Gene stormed out of the house. He had enough. Now he was hoping Paul had cooled off, so they could talk like rational adults.

Gene had walked into their extravagant mansion. He was about to make his presence known when he heard strange noises coming from their master bedroom upstairs. He froze in place when he recognized the noise.

It was moaning.

Erotic moaning.

At first Gene wondered if Paul was entertaining a playmate until he realized that was another man’s voice. A sharp fear entered his mind as he quickly ran up the stairs; he could feel his heart ricochet against his chest with every step he took the entire way up. Gene paused hesitantly at the open doorway to the bedroom. With a deep breath, he peeked his head into the room. To his relief Paul was the only one in the room. Then he became aware of what was causing Paul to be so vocal and where the other man’s voice came from.

Paul was lying nude on his stomach on the bed, his hand reached back to hold onto a long purple object as he moved it fast in and out of himself. His brown eyes glazed over, fixated on the dark-haired muscled man giving anal to a dark-haired slender man on the television set. Their cries and moans echoed throughout the room. Paul threw his head back, eyes shut tight, and mouth open letting out his moans and pants, obviously enjoying himself. Gene stood for a short time, casually observing before he quickly and quietly exited the mansion, leaving Paul undisturbed.  
...

Gene had wandered off to a movie theater. It was early enough during the working weekday that he was able to buy a ticket to an early matinee and have the entire room to himself. He had selected an erotic gay feature in hopes of gaining some potential inspiration for his current sexual problem. Movies and television had always been a vital source of knowledge for Gene ever since his troubled youth. Young Gene looked up to the television set for life lessons much like a wise old mentor. When in doubt, it was the legendary superheroes like Superman who gave him the courage to face school yard bullies daily, monsters like Godzilla and Dracula helped him embrace his differences from the world and Jiminy Cricket gave him hope that he too could follow his heart and make his dreams come true. Now Gene was hoping he could pick up another source of knowledge…

The theater house lights dimmed as two strikingly handsome men appeared on the big screen. They were the best of friends and cared very deeply for each other, much like Gene and Paul.

Chewing absentmindedly on popcorn, Gene’s mind drifted back to Paul. He wasn’t upset at Paul, only himself. Of course, Paul would resort to doing something like this, it wasn’t like Gene was pleasing him properly anyways. It hurt his ego knowing that Paul had to rely on sex toys to do what he failed to do for him. For a while Paul seemed satisfied with the handjobs. What the hell happened? Then another thought crept into Gene’s mind. Right now Paul was satisfied with the sex toys…what if he grew bored with them too? What if he wanted solely to be satisfied by a man? A different man.

The two men on screen started making out and undressing themselves. Things were finally starting to get intimate much to Gene’s relief. He watched eagerly as one of the men got down on his knees to suck the other man’s dick. A large tent began to form in Gene’s pants.

Part of his mind was yelling at how Paul would never betray him like that, while the other part was yelling why the hell wouldn’t he find another man? Paul’s exasperation and carnal needs were obvious every time he was left unsatisfied, he was sick of it, as was Gene. He needed to act now, before Paul got fed up and left him. He couldn’t fathom the thought of another man pleasuring his Paul.

After the blowjob, the man stood up so his partner could prep his back entrance with a spit glistened finger. After a few minutes, the other man’s erect dick was inserted inside him, causing the man to cry out. The two moaned loudly as their sweaty slick bodies rocked to a steady rhythm.

Gene tried to think back to a time when he had succeeded sexually as he unfastened his jeans to release his hardened cock. Giving the head a few tender strokes, he thought back to the recent groupies. No, nothing too special there. Sex with groupies had been pretty vanilla. It had become a redundant business transaction: Gene picked one from the Coup, they go back to his room, undress, have missionary style sex, and Gene was on to the next girl, in and out like clockwork.

Gene groaned, pumping himself faster. He was starting to lose his sexual stimulus. No! No! No! That wouldn’t work on Paul. He was not a desperate groupie willing to take anything Gene offered. Paul was different. He required more than just routine sex. Paul required more effort. Paul was special. He deserved better than just plain vanilla sex...but what?

“OOOOOOOOOOH!”

A loud cry snapped Gene’s attention back to the big screen. Gene did a double take. He was quite surprised at what he was seeing. On the screen, one of the men had his face buried into the other man’s ass. Gene watched in awe as his tongue lapped in and out of the other man’s asshole while that man cried out for mercy in pleasure.

Suddenly Gene was reminded of his first sexual encounter. He remembered the Italian Catholic girl named Connie who had taken him down to her laundry room in the basement. Gene remembered her request: to use his tongue down there. He was frightened by this odd request at first. He had become a bit of a celebrity at his school for his abnormally long tongue. He didn’t know why the girls were so fascinated, but here he was alone with one in private. He still remembered seeing her with a sly grin as she pulled her panties down for him.

“Oh Gene, your tongue! Give me your tongue!” she had cried out with her back up against the washing machine.

Gene remembered sliding his tongue into her velvet underground, sending her into a fit of violent convulsions. It felt like an eternity but in reality it only took thirty seconds for her to orgasm.

“Oh yes! Please! I need your tongue!” the other begged helplessly on screen while the other man forced his tongue in further and more aggressively.

Gene watched in awe as the man on screen came with a mighty force, triggering him to cum soon after. It was then Gene remembered how powerful his own tongue really was.

Girls always asked to see it in school. He had impressed a few by slipping his tongue into some of their surprised mouths, enabling heated makeout sessions, but it was his encounter with Connie that was the real eye opener. He had an abnormally long tongue and it was his sexual prowess. How could he have not thought of this before? His tongue was what stood him out from the other guys. It was his advantage in the dating world. It had certainly been a success on the ladies, but could it work on men too? 

Gene watched as the two sated men basked in their post orgasmic bliss together on screen while the credits rolled. Gene flushed, if it worked on these two pornstars, maybe it could work on Paul! He’d never tried his tongue out on other men. Hell, it was worth a shot. He’d do anything to satisfy Paul. After cleaning himself up, Gene left the theater feeling refreshed with a new purpose.

...

When he returned back home, he found his lover sitting in the living room, strumming “Got to Choose” on his guitar. Should he try now? Paul must already have been pleasured from when Gene saw him earlier. That thought pissed him off. He was Gene Fucking Simmons, the Rock God. Gene Simmons was NOT going to be second to a plastic dildo.

Paul glanced over from his guitar when he noticed Gene’s presence. “You have some nerve coming back here after what you pulled today,” he scoffed, turning his attention back to his guitar.

Gene sighed, sitting down on the couch next to him. “Paul, I’m sorry for storming out earlier. I let my anger get the better of me. I promise, I’ll do better,” he said firmly, placing a gentle hand on Paul’s leg.

Paul blushed, looking down at Gene’s hand on his leg then back up to meet Gene’s gaze. “Hmph! Well, glad you’re back, I guess,” Paul replied in a snotty tone, tossing his hair over his shoulder.

Gene grinned wickedly, wrapping one arm around Paul’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “Admit it, you missed me.”

“You wish,” Paul playfully snorted, shifting his body to better cuddle against Gene, nestling his head against the older man’s neck.

They sat silently for a few minutes, Gene contemplating how to go about this, and Paul just enjoying the loving attention. Gene leaned down to kiss the top of Paul’s head. “And what did you do today?”

Paul tensed and then shifted uncomfortably, “Oh, you know…nothing at all,” he muttered into Gene’s neck.

Gene grinned wickedly, giving Paul a knowing look. “Nothing, huh? You sure?”

Paul flushed a bright crimson shade, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah, I’m sure!” he responded hastily. A part of him was freaking out if Gene knew about his private stress relief session earlier today.

Gene hummed in deep thought, sliding his hands to rub up and down Paul’s legs. He moved his hand up and suggestively stroked just below the crotch. Paul caught on and started to pull away but was captured in a kiss before he could protest. When the kiss broke Gene stared imploringly at Paul, who looked back at him hesitantly. After an awkward moment of silence, Gene sighed and started to back off. If his end goal was to have Paul cum, forcing him into sex when he wasn’t in the mood was not the way to go. Paul surprised him by kissing him passionately, moving his hands to the demon’s shoulders. He pushed Gene on his back on the couch and braced himself over the older man.

Paul’s surprise was nice, but Gene really shocked him by sweetly peppering his lower lip with kisses, then swiped at it with his tongue, as if asking for entrance. Paul seemed rather flabbergasted, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, but suddenly, the bassist started to prod harder, compelling Paul to open his mouth, and he let out a deep moan.

“G...Gene--” he managed to utter out, but the rest of the words were cut off when Gene took the opportunity to sneak his tongue inside Paul’s mouth. Immediately, he started exploring, moving his lips languidly along Paul’s, and the quick, warm intrusion left him gasping.

Paul felt heat flood his entire upper body when Gene began prodding, sucking and licking all over his mouth, and Gene, he thought idly, tasted like movie popcorn. He liked it. Paul’s heart started thumping loudly in his chest as he melted into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut. Gene laved all over his warm mouth, breath hot and almost searing as he made soft groans in the back of his throat. Paul struggled to catch up, his own tongue starting to incessantly explore the other man’s. He gasped when Gene suddenly pulled away, and he opened his eyes to see the bassist staring back at him intently, and Paul felt his heart skip a beat. Gene’s pupils were blown wide, causing his hooded eyes to look so much darker than their usual brown, and there was a hint of cheekiness, mirth but also a predatory hunger lurking in his gaze.

“Bedroom,” Gene growled fiercely.

Paul gasped, panting from the intensity of that kiss. Gene had never kissed him like THAT before! His big brown eyes gazed up at Gene as if to say why would it matter? Before Paul would properly respond, Gene scooped him up in arms, carrying him bridal style upstairs into the master bedroom.

Once inside Gene kicked the door shut behind him and dropped Paul onto the massive bed. He clamored above the starchild and resumed their heated make out session. Gene quickly undressed Paul, eager to try his new kink out on him. The now nude Paul tried to remove Gene’s clothes too, only to be stopped once again. Suddenly Gene spoke up.

“You trust me, right?”

Paul was caught off guard by this question. Sure, Gene had disappointed him in the past, but he trusted this man with his life. “Well…yeah, of course I do. Why?” he asked in bewilderment.

“I want to try something out tonight.”

Paul was confused at what Gene was talking about, but he nodded anyway. As long as he could finally get off, he didn’t care. Gene seemed pleased with this response as he started to rub his hands up and down the inside of Paul’s legs. He gave a quick kiss to Paul’s lips before he moved his entire body lower until his face was hovering above Paul’s length. He gently grabbed it with one hand, giving the tip a few deep licks, before he ran his tongue up and down the underside.

Paul sighed, letting his head to rest on the pillow behind him, deciding to enjoy the contact he was receiving and let Gene do whatever it was he was so eager to accomplish. Sex had become less frequent between them. It wasn’t Gene’s fault…or it was, but he was trying his best to please him. He just couldn’t follow up on it. Paul resented having to use sex toys to get himself off. Gene should be the one pleasuring him! He wanted Gene, not a plastic phallic replacement.

“Lift your legs up for me,” Gene whispered hoarsely, rubbing gentle circles on Paul’s hips with his calloused fingertips. Paul shivered from the teasing contact, raising his legs up without hesitation.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh,” Paul moaned when Gene’s tongue fell lower to his large balls and the hand started to pump him. The moaning frontman closed his eyes, surrendering his body entirely to his lover.

Paul hardened at the continued stimulus, and once Gene decided he was relaxed enough he dared to proceed. Gene looked to see Paul’s eyes closed with his lips puckered in the perfect “o.” He quickly dragged his tongue even lower and before Paul knew it, he suddenly felt something very long, very wet and very warm cascade over his back entrance. Paul’s eyes shot open and he choked on a gasp, body lurching up and tensing. 

Gene turned his head up to look Paul in the eye. There was silence until Paul forced out, “Gen—AHHHHH!”

Another teasing lick and the only thing that came out of Paul’s mouth was a surprised cry from the unexpected wet warmth of Gene’s tongue. There was another, and then another. Paul’s eyes closed against his own free will, and gasps fell from his mouth at each deep lick. The demon’s wet appendage ran in a circle, tracing around Paul’s opening. Paul found himself arching off the bed slightly at the new sensations he was experiencing.

“Genahhhh….feeels…uuhhhh….fuuuck…mmmmm…moooore,” Paul babbled like a lunatic, unable to properly form coherent sentences from the pleasure.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t quite catch what you said. What was that?” Gene stopped to question him smugly.

“Mmmm...Gah! Ugh! Nghhhh….Nhaaaa,” was all Paul could manage as Gene took to gently prodding his entrance with the tip of his tongue, acting as if he were trying to push in, only to let up just before he breached.

Paul was burning up. How long had Gene been sexually tormenting him with that damn tongue? It couldn’t have been very long, but why was he sweating? Gene’s tongue grinded harshly against his opening and Paul was hit by a rush of pleasure that he had never felt before in his life. He moaned shamelessly like a whore, gripping Gene’s hair, with his legs moved up and spread as far as he could manage. There was something so wild and kinky about this, he didn’t know why, but dear God did he LOVE it.

The demon’s wicked tongue retreated for a split second, causing Paul to panic and grip onto Gene’s hair much harder. He practically screamed when he felt teeth graze oh so deliciously on his extremely tender skin. His asshole was worshipped with teeth and tongue, each graze and lick and nibble and prod, causing him to moan louder and try to rock himself harder into Gene’s mouth, screaming his name and few expletives in the process.

After what felt like hours, Gene’s tongue pushed hard against his opening, as if he was considering whether or not to finally enter.

“P...Please Gene!” Paul begged in desperation. “Gene, please...I need it.” 

Gene paused and didn’t answer for a moment as his whole body seemed to seize. Then he roughly shoved his tongue deep inside Paul and all the younger man could feel was a coursing lava hot pleasure. He opened his mouth in a silent cry as he was hit with the extreme sensations. Without pausing even a second, Gene immediately started to caress Paul’s insides and unintelligible moans tore from the frontman’s throat.

Gene’s tongue curled and rubbed against the tight walls as he thrust in and out. Paul could barely breathe as Gene’s tongue picked up more speed and he completely closed his mouth around the area at his entrance, practically starting to eat at him. Holy shit! This was way better than any toy! The more intensely Paul moaned, the more passionately Gene worked him. Gene bit down suddenly and it was all Paul could take. He felt something coil up low inside of him and the only verbal warning he could muster was a choked scream before he harshly clawed into Gene’s scalp. His entire body jerked and he came hard onto his stomach. Gene flinched a bit at the harsh yanks but didn’t stop his actions, even when Paul was finished, though he did slow down his ministrations, becoming far gentler. He lapped at Paul’s insides greedily for a short while longer, and after he removed his tongue, he soothingly licked at Paul’s abused hole.

Paul laid wide-eyed, gasping for air like a fish out of water as his whole body shook. He was vaguely aware of Gene moving up to be face to face and resting next to him, allowing him a bit of time to recover. After his head cleared a bit, Paul used the little energy he had to turn over to face Gene.

Gene was grinning ear to ear, licking his lips lewdly. “Mmmm…you taste good,” he purred.

“Ughhh,” Paul moaned out, still trying to gather his wits about him.

Gene moved closer, wrapping his arms lovingly around Paul. “You seem to be fully satisfied now thanks to me,” bragged Gene with a huge triumphant smile on his smile.

Paul could only nod, laying on his back, gazing up at the ceiling with a huge goofy grin on his face, basking in the best post-orgasmic euphoria of his life.

They laid together for some time until Paul could finally speak. “Gene, what was that?”

“Something I’m damn good at doing.” Gene’s smug smirk grew like The Grinch’s heart on Christmas morning. “I suppose we can do it more often if you wish,” he teased, eyeing Paul up and down hungrily.

Paul lightly flushed and hummed an approval. He was on the cusp of drifting off into a comfortable sleep until a sudden realization jolted him back awake. “Oh, Gene! What about you?”

Gene’s arrogant smirk faded into a sheepish grin. “I…um...came already. Twice, actually,” he responded as casually as possible despite the bright blush tinged on his cheeks.

Paul looked at him blankly for a second before breaking out into a fit of snickers. “I turn you on that much, huh?”

“Yes, you do,” Gene whispered, pulling him a bit tighter to his chest.

“Good,” Paul yawned as his eyes fluttered shut. He felt good, so much better than ever before, drifting off into a wonderful deep sleep.

Gene’s ego couldn’t help but celebrate inwardly at his grand accomplishment. He grinned looking down at his peacefully sleeping lover. Oh, the tours were going to be very interesting. Gene was looking forward to dominating Paul with his tongue, starting again first thing in the morning.


End file.
